


Right Back Down

by poppyfields13



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-03
Updated: 2011-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyfields13/pseuds/poppyfields13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Summers was a tough kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Back Down

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble.

Alex Summers was a tough kid. He didn’t let people get too close. He was a danger to others, he knew that.

But there was… one person. Another mutant. Darwin, he was a glimpse of the life Alex wasn’t meant to have.

In a day Alex became closer to Darwin than he had ever been to anyone. Darwin was the man who could have changed everything, but didn’t get the chance.

When Darwin was killed, Alex knew he would never (could never) fall in love with anyone. And that’s how it’s been ever since.

Alex is a danger to others.


End file.
